<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten more years to come true by slof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120538">Ten more years to come true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof'>slof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Insert, Fluff, M/M, dream - Freeform, idk TAGS, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki sees the perfect picture</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten more years to come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dream; moving in “I think I love you.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was beautiful. The house was big and white, the property was spacious enough even with a small children’s play set with a tower and a twin of swings set in the yard. The deck was large with a circular table and four chairs surrounding it. A swinging bench sat near the end where the porch was missing the back railing so people could rock it back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flowers lined the deck, a different array of types and colors. Whenever the wind blew, its smell lifted off the pedals and drifted through the air. Sun shone not too bright, a perfect temperature to enjoy the day sitting on the porch with a glass of iced lemonade, or tea or coffee.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro stepped up on the porch, the white paint job of the wood was new, fresh, and seemingly like it was done just the day before. Curiosity struck Takahiro, and he took a step into the house, peering inside. Clean, polished wooden floors that glistened when the sun hit them, stacked boxed at the bottom of the stairs that were there right when you walked in, clean, drawn-back curtains to let in light to make up for the fixtures that still needed bulbs put in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back outside, looking at the table that sat on the porch. Suddenly, there sat a pitcher of iced lemonade, two cups set aside, and a man who sat at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at Takahiro before leaning forward and pouring some lemonade in the cups filled halfway with ice, his other hand waving Takahiro over. A reliving feeling washed over Takahiro seeing his boyfriend there — wherever they were. He hadn’t quite put together that yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro took a seat, and Issei slid the glass over before he grabbed his own and leaned back. He brought his drink to his lips and stared out in front of him. Takahiro followed his line of sight to catch what he was looking at.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The property was surrounded by a rich, iron fencing, trees and hedges lined outside of it, flowers dotted the bushes. As the wind moved, so did the leaves, rustling along with it, singing and whistling like the perfect duo. Takahiro leaned back in his seat with a happy sigh, enjoying the day that he didn’t know which one it was; enjoying the sight that he didn’t know where it was; enjoying the house that he didn’t know whose was — he was sure it had to be his. His and Issei’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, we have to unpack,” Issei suddenly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro looked over. “Unpack?” He questioned. Instead of answering, Issei let out a chuckle that lifted butterflies in Takahiro’s stomach. The shorter one regripped the cold glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei went to speak but was interrupted as a bus pulled up to the house. “Guess Aoi will help us,” he said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Aoi?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takahiro questioned to himself, and he watched as his boyfriend rose from the chair. He looked over to the street where a bus pulled up. It was a school bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei set down his glass safety on the table and stretched before making his way down the steps, down the path, and to the front gate. The school bus hissed as it stopped, the stop sign flipped out, the doors opened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro watched as a small girl with long, light brown hair, short bangs, and a yellow dress shot down the stairs. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Issei, hugging him tightly before waving a hand to the bus driver who smiled before driving away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro set down his lemonade, leaning forward on his seat to the edge of his chair. It was then when he noticed the ring wrapped around his finger, and he quickly glanced up, trying to catch sight of Issei’s hand as he lifted up Aoi on his shoulder and walked back to the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ring as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were married. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the house wasn’t just his and Issei’s — the house was all three of their’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei set Aoi down, and right away, she tossed her backpack on the ground and ran off to the small play set in the yard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too dirty!” Issei called out with a chuckle as he walked back over. He placed a palm on the back of Takahiro’s chair and leaned against it, balancing on one foot as the other bent and crossed over his other, the tip of his shoe touching the deck. With a happy-sounding sigh, he watched as Aoi climbed the play set and laughed and giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It lifted Takahiro’s heart. “Aoi,” he mumbled under his breath. Issei looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “Matsukawa Aoi?” He said though it slightly came out as a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Issei chuckled, and he moved, taking a seat next to Takahiro. “Are you alright, Hiro? You seem a little out of it.” He reached over, cupping his cheek, a soft smile on his face that made Takahiro’s head scream that he wanted to kiss him. “Is it because we moved? If you’re worried about Aoi liking it or not—“ He looked over Takahiro’s shoulder, and Takahiro glanced over too, watching as the young girl laughed as she made her way down the slide. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro let out a small laugh. “No, it’s fine,” he reassured and looked back to Issei. “Everything is fine — everything is perfect, actually.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei smiled, and he leaned forward, silencing that voice in Takahiro’s head as he pressed his lips to Takahiro’s. A sigh slipped from the light haired one, his hand moved up and held itself over Issei’s that still planted on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Issei said. “Because, I mean, we both didn’t work our ass off eleven years after high school to get here now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro smiled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eleven years after high school.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> That meant they were twenty-nine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Here now.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘here’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>‘Here’ </em>was heaven — everything felt perfect. It was the true, dream life that everyone wanted. A big, beautiful house and a family, watered and mowed grass, wooden floors you could slide around on in your socks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with Issei. He was with Issei. It was all he could ever want. These kisses, this place, in this setting, living out this story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Takahiro opened his eyes, he stared up in the dark. He blinked. Soon enough, his eyes were able to follow the slow, spinning panels of the ceiling fan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, he shot up in bed, putting his right hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. He looked at his left hand, a ringless finger made his heart ache. The reality of what happened had hit him. Everything was really just a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” There was some movement beside him, and someone sat up in bed next to him. A hand was on his back smoothing it up and down, and Takahiro fell into the familiar touch. “Hey, Takahiro, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Bad dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You—“ Issei blinked a few times before he laughed. “I know, Hiro.” He leaned forward and kissed him. The feeling was different than the dream. It was real, soft, and it made Takahiro’s fingertips feel numb before a small tingle. “What happened?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro shook his head. “It was only a dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he turned down without hesitation. Takahiro grabbed Issei’s face in both his hands and kissed him. As he pressed his lips to his, Takahiro pushed Issei to his back. He laid on his boyfriend’s bare chest and let out a happy sigh, the image of the dream still fresh in his mind. “No, ‘cause if I tell you, it might not come true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei laughed lowly, and he ran his fingers through Takahiro’s hair. He twirled his fingers around his hair a few times before he let his hand trail down the back of Takahiro’s neck, then rested his hand comfortably on his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then sleep. We both have classes in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro nodded, turning his head up to place a kiss on Issei’s jaw before he let his eyes drift shut. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, classes in the morning because they were in college.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, they were in college because they had moved in with each other after high school because they were already close enough so </span>
  <em>
    <span>why not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘why not?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> because they had been dating since their second year of high school and had been mutually thinking about getting an apartment where they could be themselves together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were nineteen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eleven years after high school.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So there was only ten more years to go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter @mattsuhana</p>
<p>Aoi originated from this thread I wrote !! I love her very much, she’s precious https://twitter.com/mattsuhana/status/1298804311892398085?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>